No Regrets
by Phox VS Frawg
Summary: Naruto visits someone's grave.


Chaos: Well, we finally got around to writing something.

Harmony: -blushes- We have so many ideas, but we never seem to get down to writing them.

Chaos: -sighs- Plus, we've been a little stressed…

Harmony: Anyway, –smiles happily- we're starting off our fanfiction-writing career with this one-shot/father's day fic.

Chaos: -grins- Yes, we hope you like it, it might be a little… well, not so good.

Harmony: In other words, crummy.

Chaos: -sweatdrops- We tried though!

Harmony: Alright now, disclaimer: we do not own Naruto nor do we think we ever will.

Chaos: Too bad, though. Think of all the things we could… -starts daydreaming-

Harmony: Happy Birthday, Steph! Happy Birthday, Itachi-san! Now on with the fic…

* * *

**No Regrets**

The soft morning light enveloped Konoha's empty streets. Puddles from the recent storm glowed eerily.

The air was filled with the sweet, intoxicating smell of fresh dew. Light footsteps sounded against the soft ground. They were sure and determined.

Suddenly, as the lone figure came into view, the area filled with the scent of apples and cinnamon.

The light wind ruffled the being's golden locks gently and dotingly. The wind seemed to be pushing and guiding the being to a certain destination.

Being so caught up in his own absorbing thoughts, he did not notice coal-black eyes watching him closely, almost curiously. Neither did he notice that he acquired a new shadow.

The angelic creature suddenly snapped out of his thoughts to examine the fresh, red flowers in his hands.

He gingerly touched one of its silky, crimson petals, humming a secret tune under his breath.

He changed his gaze up ahead. A peaceful expression lighting on his face at the encouraging sight before him.

As he tread up the stone steps, under the great wooden arch, his pace slowed, as if to take everything in.

But he did not falter, but kept in one direction.

Finally he stopped at a great stone monument.

He stared at it for five long minutes, then finally kneeled slowly, putting down the bouquet as if it were extremely fragile.

He folded his hands, as if to pray, and tilted his head towards the ground.

He remained silent, but gradually readjusted his eyes to the monument.

His eyes shined with a foreign emotion. The emotion, the shadow soon realized, that filled those sky-blue orbs and radiated off the beautiful, sun-kissed body was pride.

Not pride of self, but it was directed at the statue's strong, young face.

Then he spoke. It was light and musical, surprising the shadow greatly. So soft was it that it could have been a whisper of the wind.

"So here I am, finally." The beautiful sapphires seemed to dance.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. Maybe…maybe it was just because…I wanted you to be proud when you finally saw me. I don't want to disappoint you."

He smiled sadly as the wind tickled his face soothingly.

"Sometimes, I felt angry. That you left me with such a burden. Anger, not hate.

But then I realized that you did it all for your people. 'To be Hokage is to promise to die for your village.'

You sacrificed your own life and, painfully, an innocent infant's. You tried your best, but you couldn't predict what the future beheld.

Don't regret anything, it's better for one person to suffer, than for everyone to die.

You trusted that infant, and he'll do his best."

Now, with a great serge of confidence, evident facially, he looked to the endless blue sky, so like his eyes.

"No more tears, no more regrets. In the end," He paused and smiled down at the bouquet.

"I'll make everything like you wanted."

He turned on his heel and put his hands behind his head. The wind ruffled his hair lovingly and he grinned upward.

"Happy Father's day, Yondaime!"

As he walked away, he stopped and gave his shadow a rare, sincere smile.

"Ne, Sasuke? You here to visit your father, too?"

With that the angel walked away, fading into the morning.

Sasuke looked up at the Fourth's shining face. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he keeps his word."

He grinned and looked where Naruto had once been.

"Though, I doubt I'll need to."

* * *

Chaos: Yosh! We're done. Man that was short…

Harmony: Early for Father's Day. Red flowers symbolize courage.

Chaos: Hmm, I guess that's it, ne? Ok, so I guess the only thing left to do is wait for reviews…

Harmony: Yep! Ne, do you think this counts as a really, really, really light SasuNaru?

Chaos: Maybe…

Harmony: -taps chin thoughtfully-


End file.
